


I Have Someone

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thirty two, hm? When will you marry then?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Someone

“You look healthy,” the middle-aged lady said, sipping her tea.

“I am,” Nino answered with a frown on his face. He hadn’t expect that a relative would come to his home. Actually, he hadn’t expected that his mother would tell his address to anyone.

Ohno elbowed Nino’s side gently, as a warning to talk more politely. The older man had given his best to make the apartment Ohno-free in less than two minutes. Not that they were ashamed of living together, but he was not sure how the relative would react to that and Ohno minded Nino’s mother’s dignity too much.  
Now he’s acting like he’s just paying a visit after a work together.

“How old are you again now? 28?”

“Thirty two,” Nino’s tone was softer but he was still definitely annoyed.

“It’s as if you’re still seven yesterday,” the lady chuckled, “Thirty two, hm? When will you marry then?”  
Ohno choked on his coffee.

“You look healthy but you look pale. If you have someone who takes care of you, it’d be better.”

Ohno tensed up on his seat, like he was being judged. Ohno had tried to make Nino ate better, really. Nino was just that difficult to take care of.

“And your apartment is..,” the woman looked around, “It could use a touch of a woman. I can see the dirty plates piling up, Kazunari kun.”

It’s Nino’s turn to wash the dishes that day. Ohno did his turn perfectly last night. But still, there’s something in those words that made Ohno shifted uncomfortably.

Nino sneaked his hand to search Ohno’s and squeezed it. By the way Nino glared at the lady, Ohno knew Nino was giving his best to not snap. Ohno squeezed back to tell Nino that he’s okay.

“I _have_ someone,” Nino spoke up. Ohno turned his head in surprise.

“Oh, that’s news,” the lady showed her interest, “but well, if this is how you are when you have this someone, then I believe you have to find someone else. She can’t take care of you properly, I see. You are pale, your fridge is empty, your apartment is a-”

“He’s fine,” Nino cut with a raised voice because apparently it had become too much. “No. He’s perfect, actually. He might not be able to cook me proper dish, he might not be able to take care of my apartment everytime, he might not be able to give a feminine touch in my life; like giving motherly touch or any other shit that you might come up with after this, but he’s perfect. Really perfect.”

The woman gaped. And so did Ohno.

“And yes, he’s not even a _she_ to begin with. He’s Ohno Satoshi, this man. If I don’t look presentable enough for you, it’s not his fault for he already gave his best for me. It’s my fault,” Nino continued passionately, “And if you’re thinking about making a ruckus about this, know that my mother has already known about this and approved this. I don’t care about anyone else’s opinion.”

The woman still gaped.

Ohno almost stuttered when he finally spoke, “I- I am sorry. I believe he doesn’t mean to yell at-”

Nino shut Ohno up with a wave of his hand. He stood up, stomping his way to the door, and opened it widely, “I’m sorry but we have something else to do. Leave our house now, if you will.”

The woman face scrunched, looking a little bit more than offended. She took her purse and left. Not even saying goodbye or thank you.

Nino closed the door and got back to sit beside Ohno.

“You shouldn’t-”

“ _She_ shouldn’t,” Nino stated. He huffed, “I’ve told you I don’t want to hide anything.”

“But your mother-”

“She’ll understand. She roots for us more than anyone else.”

Ohno opened up his mouth again, about to say something else, but Nino glared at him.

“Stop complaining. I didn’t do all that to get another string of complaints,” Nino warned.

Ohno smiled. He reached for Nino’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Thank you,” he said, “thank you for defending me.”

Nino let silence filled the room for a moment. He let his anger dissipated slowly, melted by the warmth of Ohno’s arms around him.

After a while, he felt a lot better and exhaled, “Don’t ever act like we’re not together ever again,” he turned to bury his face on Ohno’s neck, “It irritates me more than that old lady’s poisonous words do.”  
Ohno could only nod to that.  



End file.
